grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Sieghart/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "History's legendary genius Gladiator." Main Info *'Name': Ercnard Sieghart *'Age': Approximately 600 years old *'Hobbies': Living comfortably9. Ercnard Sieghart. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015), free life *'Likes': Relaxation; being pampered by his servants, teasing his descendants and his friends *'Dislikes': Training, walking, and running, Ashtaroth *'Weakness': Being teased about his age Sieghart was born around the 800th anniversary of his kingdom as the 35th successor of the Sieghart family. He was considered to be one of the most talented Gladiators of all time, even amongst the Sieghart family, the Gladiators of the Kanavan Kingdom. There are stories in the royal family history book detailing Sieghart's numerous battles against the monsters, even at a young age. While traveling through the ancient ruins on a journey to Archimedia, Sieghart was attacked by powerful monsters, leaving him in a critical state. Sieghart was later found by Kounat's Highlander troops, who rescued him from the ancient ruins. The Highlanders granted Sieghart immortality, taught him how to use his new powers, and how to fight as a Highlander. However, when Sieghart was saved from near death, he left clues to the whereabouts of the Highlanders and their training grounds. Ashtaroth quickly discovered these clues, allowing him to locate their base and destroy the Highlanders. Sieghart, who lost all of his mentors and brothers due to this mistake, now scours Aernas for any trace of Ashtaroth, vowing revenge on him. Avatars Expand] Rare - Lunar Year Clothes= *'Cost': ??? USD "Come here!" That calm voice belonged to Sieghart who was already late to our promised meeting time. When I say it like this, it sounds like all Sieghart families don't care about time. Why did the ancient king, Ercnard Sieghart, let him use the name Sieghart? Elesis opened the door while nodding her head. The visitor was Sieghart. "Hey!" "I sent you new clothes... but what's up with your clothes." "Clothes cannot be hard. I loosened it up by wearing it the moment I got it!" Clothes should feel comfortable. Elesis agreed so she didn't have a different opinion. But loosening your clothes and wearing them roughly were different things. Who wears formal clothes like casual clothes? And thinking of what Sieghart normally does, he didn't just wear it roughly. It was unpleasant to see parts of his clothes all ripped. Sieghart didn't care although I gave him a look. He talked with his head held up high. "Do you know why you wear new clothes for the New Year? We wear new clothes to ask for another good year for our ancestors! I am an elder compared to Elesis! So I don't need to wear new clothes." "Only if you can't talk..." "Hehe. You look good. Did you get new clothes to show off to your grandfather?" "No way. We're late. Let's hurry." "Hurry to where? I just got here. Isn't today Ruby Knight's New Year event?" Sieghart followed Elesis while tilting his head. Elesis looked back dumbfounded. "Why would Ruby Knights invite Sieghart to their New Year event? You left the group more than six hundred years ago?" "Well, yea... then where are we going?" "What do you mean where... to a New Year event held by the kingdom." "Eek!" Sieghart who was usually cheeky was surprised. Are we on our way to see the Queen? Then Sieghart realized that Elesis would not get him new clothes for no reason. Sieghart looked down on his clothes. Old clothes replaced new clothes. "Why? Are you regretting now?" "Can't I say that I was attacked by monsters while coming here?" "Sorry but monsters near that area were cleaned by Ruby Knights." "You could've left some for me!" "What are you saying? Are you going to have ragged clothes and be late?" "Eek, argghh." Sieghart wrapped his arms around his head and reflected on his behavior. |-| Premium - Sieghart in Wonderland= *'Cost': 1300 Chapter 1. In to the rabbit hole 『Alice always sat by the riverbank with her sister. Just sitting still was boring and she glanced at her sister's book but that had no pictures or conversations. "What's the point of a book if it doesn't have any pictures or dialogues?" Alice thought...』 "True, comic books are the best." The narrator frowned when Sieghart added his own two cents but continued on her part. "Ooh! Ooo! I'm late, I'm late!" The rabbit was played by Lime, unlike Sieghart, Lime did her best to play her part. 『I didn't feel anything special, even when I heard the rabbit talk to itself. Alice later realized that's when she was supposed to be surprised but at that moment, everything looked natural. However, when the rabbit took out a pocket watch from its pocket and started to hurry, Alice realized that she never saw a rabbit wearing a vest or look at a watch. Alice's curiosity got the best of her and she started to follow the rabbit across the field.』 "...I don't want to." 『Started to run, like run fast.』 As the narrator raised her voice, Alice or Sieghart just slouched over when he realized that the voice in his head was Rin. "It's one of those things, right? Your dreams?" Rin's lullaby was very effective as if it was an actual spell. Whenever he has a hard time sleeping, he would sleep like a baby after hearing Rin's lullaby. The next day, anyone that slept from Rin's lullaby would be up fully charged, so everyone from the Grand Chase received help from Rin every once in a while. However, when Rin is tipsy off her plum wine, no one would ask for her lullaby. If anyone falls asleep from Rin's drunk lullaby, they are always pulled in to her weird dreams. When they are trapped inside Rin's ridiculous dreams, they wake up just as tired as not sleeping. Every Grand Chase member says "I would rather stay up all night than being dragged into Rin's dreams". "Don't bother me, I'm going to lay here until morning." "......" Mari, who was the sister of Alice also nodded in agreement. This was the start of Rin's dreams, if you decide not to follow this weird dream, you won't have to worry about wandering around this weird dream. In reality, once you are dragged inside Rin's dream, whether you like it or not, you will be taken through Rin's weird dreams, all the way to the end. That is why Rin didn't even try to convince Sieghart, the rabbit, Lime, already was doing her part in Rin's dream. 『...Alice was lucky enough to spot the rabbit go inside the rabbit hole below the fence.』 "Lime! You don't have to do anything, you know that right?" Sieghart got up and tried to stop Lime and before Lime could fall inside the rabbit hole, Sieghart was able to pick her up. "I'm late! This is bad, really bad!" "You have a normal watch on your waist, why are you grabbing a suspiciously large watch that looks like a hammer?" Lime smashed the ground with her Blessing Hammer that now looked like a watch. Crack. The ground split and both the rabbit and Alice fell through the rabbit hole. "You little!" 『The rabbit hole suddenly sunk and when Alice realized the trouble she was in, she was already too far down into a well.』 "...Rin, you seem strangely excited." 『Not at all, and falling, and falling, and falling, and they fell for an eternity until they both landed on top of branches and dry leaves. Alice wasn't hurt at all and quickly bounced back on her feet.』 "Oww, my ears, my whiskers, I'm late." Lime dropped her rabbit avatar from the fall and tried to find her missing avatars. Sieghart approaches Lime and bonked her head. "Ow! S-Sieghart?" "Lime, you dragged me into Rin's dream!" "Oh! This is Rin's dream?" "... You realized that now?" "Ah... haha... S-sorry. I couldn't defy Rin's voice as if I was receiving the Goddess's voice..." "Well, we can't turn back now. Let's try and end this dream as soon as possible. What do we do now?" "...Why are you asking me that?" "My part was to 'follow' you and my action depends on what you do." "Oh." Lime was fairly convinced by Sieghart's theory and put on her avatar. She was able to get her rabbit ears back but lost her whiskers. "I am both time rabbit and the mad hatter." "Huh? Why do you have two parts?" "Uh... Not enough participants?" Sieghart sighed. Likability Gladiator Blade A sword that became a legend with a genius Gladiator. If the gap between two people is large, no matter how good your weapon is, it won't change the outcome of a fight. That is why I can take on most people with a simple tree branch. However, life is not so easy as I have enemies like those who want to become the Creator of demons. To fight enemies with such power, I require a good weapon. This weapon was crafted by a famous blacksmith and with years of use, it feels like an extension of my body. This sword is the only sword in the world that can bring out my full potential. *'Physical Attack': 1040 *'Physical Defense': 540 *'Magic Defense': 290 *'Max Health': 2560 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills TIP: You can upgrade a skill every time the hero achieves Breakthrough. 'Special' skill cannot be enhanced. To acquire the 'Chaser' skill, unlock the Hero's Chaser System. Default= |-| Upgraded= Chaser Skill PvE= |-| PvP= Evolution Recommended Sets PvE= |-| PvP= Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits PvE= |-| PvP= Collections Trivia *Gladiator is Sieghart's base job in the original game. **Highlander's design is based on Sieghart's Mad Max Coordi set used in the original game to promote his Skill Tree. *Prime Knight is Sieghart's fourth job in the original game. *In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Sieghart's portrait appears to be shorter than the other members of Grand Chase even though he is supposed to be one of the tallest playable characters according to the Naver blog. **Starting on Sieghart in Wonderland portrait, the height has been visually adjusted which made Sieghart look much taller in comparison. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Sieghart 01.png| Highlander 5★ Grand Chase for kakao Sieghart 02.png| Legendary Swordsman 6★ Grand Chase for kakao Sieghart 03 new.png| Prime Knight Breakthrough SieghartGladiator.png| Gladiator Likability SieghartHanbok.png| Lunar Year Clothes (Rare avatar) SieghartCoordi.png| Sieghart in Wonderland (Premium avatar) 그랜드체이스 for kakao Sieghart Chibi.png| (Chibi artwork) Grand Chase for kakao Sieghart 03.png| Prime Knight (Old artwork) |-| Expression= Kakaosieghartdefault.png| Highlander 5★ Kakaosieghartss.png| Legendary Swordsman 6★ Kakaosieghartlimitnew.png| Prime Knight Breakthrough Kakaosieghartgladiator.png| Gladiator Likability Kakaosiegharthanbok.png| Lunar Year Clothes (Rare avatar) Kakaosieghartinwonderland.png| Sieghart in Wonderland (Premium avatar) Kakaosieghartlimit.png| Prime Knight (Old artwork) |-| Icons= IconHero-Sieghart-5.png| Highlander 5★ IconHero-Sieghart-6.png| Legendary Swordsman 6★ IconHero-Sieghart-Limit.png| Prime Knight Breakthrough IconHero-Sieghart-Gladiator.png| Gladiator Likability IconHero-Sieghart-Hanbok.png| Lunar Year Clothes (Rare avatar) IconHero-Sieghart-Wonderland.png| Sieghart in Wonderland (Premium avatar) IconHero-Sieghart-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Bunny) (Common avatar) |-| Cut-ins= EF Sieghart Face 01.png| (Default) EF Sieghart Face 02.png HanbokSieghart.png| Lunar Year Clothes (Rare avatar) LNYCsieghart.png |-| Misc.= Phsieghart.png Gcfkupdatesieghart.png Happy White Day.png Videos 第3回 キャラクターボイスクイズ|Character Voice Quiz #3 - Sieghart. キャラクター紹介 4：ジークハート|Character Introduction #4 - Sieghart, dubbed by Junji Majima. 한복 아바타 Sprites Sieghart-5-1.png Sieghart-5-2.png Sieghart-5-3.png Sieghart-5-4.png Sieghart-6-1.png Sieghart-6-2.png Sieghart-6-3.png Sieghart-6-4.png Sieghart-limit-1.png Sieghart-limit-2.png Sieghart-limit-3.png Sieghart-limit-4.png Sieghart-gladiator-1.png Sieghart-gladiator-2.png Sieghart-gladiator-3.png Sieghart-gladiator-4.png Sieghart-hanbok-1.png Sieghart-hanbok-2.png Sieghart-hanbok-3.png Sieghart-hanbok-4.png Sieghart-wonderland-1.png Sieghart-wonderland-2.png Sieghart-wonderland-3.png Sieghart-wonderland-4.png Sieghart-fluffy-1.png Sieghart-fluffy-2.png Quotes *''"The Legendary Swordsman, Sieghart is here!" (Summoning, Awakening)'' *''"If it's not important then leave me out of it." (Start of Dungeon)'' *''"Heh. How about I teach you a little something?" (Start of Dungeon)'' *''"Sigh... It's troublesome..." (Start of Dungeon)'' *''"It's getting troublesome. Could you all attack at once?" (Start of Dungeon)'' *''"Ahh... Too troublesome." (Mid-Dungeon Quote)'' *''"Wake me up if something happens." (Mid-Dungeon Quote)'' *''"This is nothing!" (Mid-Dungeon Quote)'' *''"Shall we have some fun?" (Mid-Dungeon Quote)'' *''"This is the end!" (Ultimate Usage Quote)'' *''"Sigh... It's troublesome... but I guess I should go?" (Expedition Leave)'' *''"I'm a legend! A legend, I tell you! This much is nothing..." (Expedition Jackpot)'' *''"(Yawn)~ Man, I'm sleepy... You're up early..." (Morning Quote)'' *''"Have you eaten? You need to eat even when you're busy." (Afternoon Quote)'' *''"The stars look brighter than usual..." (Night Quote)'' *''"Shall we go together?"'' *''"Will you go too?"'' *''"Me? Of course, I haven't changed a bit. I don't age!"'' *''"All grown up? No, you'll still grow. Taller... or wider... haha!"'' *''"It felt like a million years waiting for you."'' *''"Heh. I'm going to have fun teasing Elesis when she becomes an old granny."'' *''"There's just something I need to do..."'' *''"First off, you really can't trust demons."'' *''"I swear... I've seen you somewhere..."'' *''"You've grown up during the time I haven't seen you..."'' *''"Your words make me feel a bit shy..."'' *''"Ashtaroth... I thought that..."'' *''"Hehe. Go on, keep complimenting me!"'' *''"What's time is this, exactly?"'' *''"It felt like a million years waiting for you."'' *''"Elf... What did you do exactly?"'' *''"Dio? I was going easy on him. He wouldn't even be an opponent if I were to be serious."'' *''"If I could turn back time... I would save them even if it meant I would die."'' *''"Immortal being...? I'm just a monster that doesn't age."'' *''"Hm? I have this feeling I've seen you somewhere..."'' *''"Man... You are..."'' *''"Is Elesis not here yet?"'' *''"Since I said I'll win... Wanna fight again?"'' *''"I'll explain later."'' *''"Yo! It's been a while."'' *''"Heh, of course, I'm perfect."'' *''"The name is Ercnard Sieghart, but just call me Sieghart."'' *''"What am I... doing now...? Mm... That's..."'' *''"Oh... You didn't have to..."'' *''"Wait, don't turn it off yet!"'' *''"Old man?! Show some respect!"'' *''"Perfect looks... Perfect sword skills... What more could you want?"'' *''"Don't worry. Just believe in me!"'' Notes *'Red Knights' is the recurring term used in the actual game. While some servers had also used the same term back in the original game, it was known as Ruby Knights in NAGC. For consistency, 'Ruby Knights' is preferred by this Wiki. References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Sieghart Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Assault Type Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Aernas' Heroes